


Stay With Me

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Draco realizes that he's uneasy about his arrangement with Harry, but he's not certain about anything. He sings to work through his feelings.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said before, I have a LOT of songs that I'd like to turn into one shot drabbles, but I don't want to inundate y'all with them, lol. That said, this morning, I was bored, up WAY too early after a rough night, and had nothing better to do, so I was SWEEPING of all things! Then this song came on, and suddenly, I had the entire drabble in my head, lol :-)

Draco slipped out of his bed and tried to be as silent as possible as he summoned a pair of his favorite pants and pulled on the silky cloud of softness. Then he turned to look at the man in his bed. It was still a bit strange to him that he allowed _this particular_ man into his bed.

And by that, he literally meant his bed, here in the Manor. The first few times, it had been a random thing in a hotel room. Then it had happened once or twice at Harry's place, but eventually, Draco had an urge to invite him back here, and they'd had their trysts here ever since.

It was confusing! On the one hand, there was nothing serious between them. It was just shagging. Harry always left in the morning – usually while Draco was still sleeping. Or more accurately, just waking up enough for a kiss and a mumbled word goodbye.

On the other hand, despite the fact that Draco had started out playing the field – with Harry's knowledge and acceptance – he'd ended up... not... Probably from the moment Draco first brought Harry back here to the Manor, he'd just not been interested in anyone else. And he honestly couldn't figure out why!

Sighing, he stood up and walked out of his room. He knew that Harry would leave while he was gone, probably with a note wondering why Draco hadn't woken him up and kissed him goodbye before leaving his room to do whatever. But the truth was that Draco didn't want to wake Harry up nor be there when he left.

Draco felt all alone and a bit lonely, ever since his parents had left for an extended world vacation. When they'd first left, he'd been elated to be on his own and able to do whatever he wanted. Now he just wanted them to come home so that he could talk to them and see if maybe THEY could figure out the mess he found himself in.

Unconsciously, he started singing very softly as he made his way down the hall toward the stairs.

“Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand, but I still need love 'cuz I'm just a man. These nights never seem to go to plan, I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?”

He was at the stairs by this point, and the acoustics in the entire grand staircase were so good that he couldn't help but take advantage of them as he lightly jogged down the stairs a bit before magically sliding the rest of the way down the ornate banister.

“Oh, won't you stay with me, 'cuz you're all I need, this ain't love, it's clear to see, but darling, stay with me!”

Having arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he paused a moment as he cast a spell to fling open the large ballroom doors and enter. Then he summoned his guitar and strummed it as he sort of waltzed around the room.

“Why am I so emotional? This is not a good look, gain some self control! And deep down, I know this never works, but you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt.”

He paused the actual song for a few minutes so that he could lose himself in some vocalization, but then repeated the Chorus.

“Oh won't you stay with me, 'cuz you're all I need, this ain't love it's clear to see, but darling, stay with me!”

“Who said it wasn't love?” An unexpected voice startled him so much that he dropped his favorite guitar.

“Harry! What are you doing here?” He blurted out, highly flustered.

Harry chuckled softly, looking Draco up and down as he leaned against the door of the ballroom. “At first, I woke up when you slipped out of bed, and I thought maybe you were just going to get breakfast, but then I heard you talking to someone, so I followed to find out who. As it turns out, you were singing to yourself, and I was amazed at how good you sounded. So I followed you, quite enjoying the sight of you in your pants while dancing around. But then I realized WHAT it was that you were actually saying.”

If Draco could have cast a spell to have the floor swallow him whole, he would have! He was mortified that Harry had witness the whole thing! He was honestly too gobsmacked to even be snarky!

But then he recovered his composure, or at least his blustery anger. “WHO SAID YOU COULD FOLLOW ME AROUND MY HOUSE, POTTER?!”

Harry shifted to a defensive stance and braced himself for a hex. “If you want to fight, Draco, we'll fight, but I'd rather kiss you and go back to bed.”

“You... what???” Draco asked in confusion. He COULDN'T have heard that right.

Harry made a gesture that wordlessly and wandlessly cast a summoning spell on Draco, who flew into his arms. “I said I'd rather kiss you.” He proved his point by doing exactly that.

Draco immediately forgot everything, including his well-reasoned argument about them not being the type who kissed except for occasionally when caught up in shagging. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Harry and gave the kiss his all. It very quickly approached the urge to throw each other to the floor and shag each other dirty rotten.

“Well now!” An astonished voice exclaimed in surprise.

“WHY did we have to return home NOW?” Another asked with a sneer that indicated that he was a bit repulsed. “I REALLY didn't need to see my son in his pants with a naked lover about to shag in the ballroom.”

The voices hadn't penetrated the thick fog of lust until that point. Draco and Harry pulled back and whipped their heads to look at Draco's parents in apprehension – nearly terror on Draco's part.

“Mum! Dad! I can explain!”

Narcissa laughed mischievously. “What's to explain? I should think things are rather obvious.”

“Quite,” Lucius agreed dryly, turning to leave. “Just be sure _that Potter brat_ is COMPLETELY out of our home when you're finished with him.”

Draco looked at Harry, noticing that Harry now looked afraid that he was about to be tossed out on his arse and never talked to again. He wrapped his arms around Harry a bit tighter and shook his head.

“No. I don't want Harry to ever leave.”

Harry smiled so brightly that it was nearly blinding and kissed Draco again, irregardless of that fact that he was in front of Draco's parents. Then he sang the song Draco had been singing, soft but determined.

“Oh won't you stay with me? 'Cuz you're all I need, this IS love, it's clear to see, so darling, stay with me!”

Draco rested his forehead against Harry's. “For as long as you'll have me.”

With a look like he'd rather suffer the Cruciatus Curse, Lucius sighed, nodded in acceptance, and walked away, his wife glowing from parental pride as she followed him. Meanwhile, having forgotten all about the elder Malfoys, Draco Apparated Harry back to his bed as previously suggested, and stayed there for the rest of time. Mostly.


End file.
